Never Gonna be Alone
by kelabriam
Summary: After Juvia got rejected by Gray. She started distancing herself from him not knowing the Ice Mage was a bit guilty about it. He took her rain away already and now he's the reason why it came back. Would he be able to take away the rain just like before? "Juvia, you're never gonna be alone anymore. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall, just like back then."
1. Chapter 1: Not a broken heart

My second story on this site and another Gruvia fanfic since a lot of you guys are requesting and asking if I can make another one. Spoiler from Chapter 338!

Here it goes. I don't own fairy tail!

* * *

It was an amazing day at Magnolia because everyone was celebrating the victory of the guild in the last Grand Magic Games. Everyone raised their mugs and yelled 'kampai' to each and everyone. They partied, rejoice and laughed while it lasts. Everyone seems having a great time maybe because it has been a long time since the last time they did this with the guild.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, as usual. Lucy and Happy was arguing about how Future Lucy is better than the Present Lucy making the Celestial Spirit Mage yell in annoyance. Cana was having his usual drink, yes a barrel, with Mira, Lisanna and Levy while Erza was just enjoying her strawberry cake near them. But a certain water mage was at the corner, just drinking her iced tea, feeling all alone.

_**"Gray-sama, I've been upgraded to Juvia version 2.0." **_

_**"Since when were you some kind of machine?"**_

_**"From this point forward, Juvia's going to enter a new age!" the blue haired mage said blushing in front of the love of her life.**_

_**"Gray-sama! I love you!"**_

"_**I don't."**_

Those two words have been on her mind ever since they came back after the Grand Magic Games and after they fought with the dragons.

"Gray-sama rejected Juvia. He will never love her the way she does." She thought to herself.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called at her Blonde friend who's now trying to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting.

"Hold up, Levy-chan. I'm still-" she paused when she saw Levy was pointing at Juvia.

They got more curious on what their friend's problem was when she stood up and left the celebration. The girls of the guild glanced at each other and had that same look on their faces and only one name on their minds. Gray.

**Gray's POV.**

Maybe they think I don't care because that's what I show them but the truth is everything and whatever she does bugs me and affects me a lot. Ever since we came back she has been distancing herself from everyone, and from me. I've noticed it. Ever since I told her _that._ I know and still remember what I said back there. I admit I was a jerk to her.

After an eternity of fighting with Natsu, I left the party when Lucy gave me the chance to by grabbing the flame brain's attention when the rain started to fall so suddenly. It was raining on this side only? And near the fairy hills?

I was so curious and decided to investigate what's happening when someone's familiar grip suddenly grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going, Gray?"

"Erza. What's happening in there? Why is-" but then she cut me off.

"It's none of your business. You should go home."

"Fine." I smirked.

"I told you to give her a clear cut response not a broken heart."

I froze for a minute and Erza's word started to sink in. I looked up in the sky and opened my palm to catch the rain falling in me. It's her. I know it's her rain. Her _loneliness_. Her _tears._ Her _**broken heart**_ and it's all because of me.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Tell me, Gray

It was raining the next day and everyone at the guild knows it's not the usual one. They are all aware that there was really something wrong.

Everyone was doing their usual stuffs at the guild. Mira was at the bar drying the plates and the wine glasses while talking with Cana and Lisanna. Levy was reading a book while Gajeel was trying to get her attention by poking her at the back as Lily enjoys his Kiwi juice near them. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Charla, and Wendy were on a job. Erza was thinking of going on a job as well but instead she went to the bakeshop to order her favourite strawberry cake.

No wonder why it's quite today, almost everyone's not around. Mira thought to herself and cheerfully smiled.

Then a certain water mage entered the guild, and sat next to Cana who's holding and drinking a barrel, as per usual.

"Good morning, Juvia-san. Do you want something?" Mira greeted.

"Good morning Mira-san. Oh and yes. Juvia would want to have her usual drink." She faked smiled.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Cana asked giving her a worried look.

"Juvia is okay. Maybe she's just tired."

"Tired? Because of yesterday's celebration?"

_Tired of everything._ Juvia thought to herself and smiled at them and then nodded.

"Maybe you should head back to the fairy hills and rest for today." Mira said serving her the drink.

"Oh! No! Juvia is fine. Well, Juvia's thinking of going on a job today to keep her pre-occupied."

"Why? Is there something bothering you? What's wrong? You can tell us. You always tell us stuffs, remember?" Lisanna joined in.

"Well. It's about Gray-sama reje-" she stopped when she heard a familiar mage entering the guild and made her feel uneasy.

She quickly stood up and told them that she needs to do something when she saw Gray walking towards where they were gathered and talking.

"She's not being her usual self today. I wonder what happened." Mira said and then looked at Gray who's now walking towards them.

"Oi." He greeted them.

"Tell us everything, Gray." Cana greeted him back with an if-you-won't-tell-us-what-happened-between-you-two -you're-dead look.

Juvia was staring at the request board looking for a job that suits her while the girls confronted Gray in the corner as he started to regret coming in the guild.

He told them everything. Starting from him also being confronted by Erza at the balcony, what she also said about Juvia being worried on how he's going to react on her at the Grand Magic Games, and saying he don't love her back when Juvia confessed to him even though he's aware about her feelings back then. Cana, Lisanna and Mira were left speechless. They now have that convinced look on their faces and they finally understood the situation.

"So you're just going to watch her being like that? We know, that you know, that rain outside is because of you." Lisanna pointed out.

"Can you really let things like this be even more complicated? Why not talk to her and clear it with her? A serious one. Just like what Erza told you." Mira added.

Gray was starting to give them an annoyed look when suddenly Cana's words hit him like a ray of light.

"Why can't you be honest about your feelings even for once? Look at her. She's not even smiling. Tell me if her smile and laugh doesn't make you smile. Tell me if her presence and her being around you don't make you feel occupied. Tell me if losing her in your life will make you happy. Tell me if she was just nothing for you and she doesn't have a space or even an ounce of something within your heart. Tell me if I'm wrong, Gray."

He looked away pretending he didn't care at all.

"She has been always there for you. Cheering for you. Doing everything for you. Yet you never noticed even a single one of it. You are always running from something Gray. You are afraid to accept it yet you know there's nothing wrong if you listen to yourself, to your heart."

The girls left him there knowing he was still staring at Juvia with a confused expression on his face. Maybe they were right; I am never honest about myself, that's why I don't deserve Juvia. Maybe saying that I don't love her back then will make her realize that I'm not worth her tears. But I can't accept the fact that I've been hurting her a lot, made her cry and made her feel bad about herself. I hate seeing her like this. I hate making her feel alone, reminding her those days again when everyone was rejecting her. I haven't told her the truth yet, I have to let her know, now. He thought to himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm really trying my best to give you all a nice story. Don't forget to leave a review by the way. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! xo


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart and the Mind

"So is that the job you picked out, Juvia?" Mira asked breaking the blue haired mage's silence in the corner. She was just holding the post and staring at it like she was having second thoughts if she was going to do it or not.

"Let's see it then." Mira quickly took the paper on her hands making the water mage panicked.

"Oh I see. This is why you're sulking right there. They just need a Water and an Ice Mage to do waterworks and an ice sculpture. This job seems to be so perfect for both you and Gray. And the reward is not that bad after all." Mira said happily.

"That's why Juvia was having second thoughts about it. She don't know if she can ask Gray-sama to go with her. She don't want to be alone with him."

"This is so not like you, Juvia. I thought you-" but then she cut her off.

"I guess Juvia should just look for another one. She just can't ask Gray-sama because of what happened at the-"

"Grand Magic Games?" Mira continued.

She nodded.

Mira let out a small sigh and felt bad for her friend.

"You know what? Distancing yourself from him won't help." The blue haired mage gave her a confused look but then she just smiled at her.

"Your mind tells you to stop, forget about him, distance yourself from him and ignore him because your mind knows you have suffered a lot already. But this" Mira pointed at her chest. "has been enduring it and still trying to go on because your heart knows, there is still something left. Something worth fighting for. Something that Gray should know."

Juvia was left speechless, she was trying to think what else she could defend about what Mira just told her but she can't because what she said was the truth after all.

"Maybe I should be the one to ask Gray for you. He might be doing nothing right now. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. Just always be yourself. Just be the Juvia he wants to be around. The Juvia he wants to be with. The Juvia he has always in his heart."

Juvia got even more confused on what Mira just said. She asked her to repeat it again but the Demon just laughed at her.

Oh Dear Mavis. Love is in the air. I hope this wouldn't end. Mira thought to herself happily.

* * *

"So I think you're both ready to go." Mira looked at the blue-haired water mage who's obviously trying to hide the redness on her face while the Ice Mage smirked right next to her.

"Your new hair style suits you Juvia-san." Levy complimented. "Right, Gajeel?" She gave him an if-you-don't-agree-you're-dead look. The Iron Dragon Slayer gave her an annoyed look but then nodded.

"Okay, enough already. We're going." Gray almost yelled.

He took their bags even Juvia's and left.

"Are they going to be alright, Mira?" Cana asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gray knows what to do with his stubborn heart and mind. Same goes with Juvia. They'll figure themselves out. I'm sure with that."

* * *

I know. I know it's a short one. I'll update as soon as possible. It's just that I'm so busy with school and I don't have time to continue the story and get online anymore. So Mira did all the part on this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Thank you

It was awkward the whole time that they were in the train. Gray was always the one who breaks the silence by asking her non-sense questions like how they are going to make the waterworks and sculpture though he already knew they could finish it perfectly.

"So..." he started again. Looking at the blue-haired mage who seems irritated on something. She looked up to face him and finally noticed that he was talking to her.

"Mmm?

"Umm, so we have to travel 6 more hours until we get to our destination. You should rest for now. I'll wake you up as soon as we get there."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him and pouted her lips.

Gray blushed when he saw that expression on her face. He just nods and quickly looked away.

"Okay. I'll get some sleep and then we switch places after, so you could rest as well."

After a few minutes of silence, Gray noticed that she was finally asleep making him feel reassured that he could finally calm himself down from the sudden redness she caused him awhile ago.

She's so beautiful. Her nose, cheeks, eyes and lips. She's like a baby. Gray thought to himself again.

As he was watching her, what Mira said to him when she asked him to go on a job with Juvia came to his mind again making him feel guilty even more.

"_You should go with her. She needs money for her rent and the job seems to be perfect for the both of you." Mira sounded like a kid begging for an ice cream._

"_Why didn't she ask me herself?"_

"_Why still ask? You already know the answer." She smirked._

_He made an 'tsk' sound in annoyance and took the poster off her hands and read it._

"_The reward is really something. Tell her then that I'll go with her. I'll get ready so we could go after lunch." He was about to head out of the guild when Mira caught his attention again._

"_She has always been alone. Everyone was rejecting her before. She was always by herself. Never make her feel like that again, Gray. You saved her from her darkness before, I know you're the only one who can save her again."_

"_Uh."_

"_She is a strong girl. She even managed to stop her rain somehow today, you see? I know you know, she's hiding it and keeping it because she think it's a bother to us but the truth is we don't even mind at all."_

"_Yeah I know." That was the only thing he could come up with because he simply doesn't know how to react to things like this._

"_She really loves you, Gray."_

Behind the smiles she shows, her laughs and her craziness, lays the broken heart that I gave her. What a jerk can I more be?

* * *

"It's huuuuge!" Juvia exclaimed, amazed on how big the house of their client was.

"It looks like a castle." She added.

"I bet you'd say that. Come on." He smirked.

An old lady opened the door for them and guided them in. Gray can't help not to smile at Juvia's reaction everytime she sees something amazing like the big painting in the staircase and the big chandelier in the dining table.

"Please wait here for a while. Mr. Fuso will be here in a bit."

They sat right next to each other and felt awkward at the same time. Juvia was irritated on her skirt ever since they left the guild earlier that was baring her long and crimson white legs. She knew he was looking, the reason why she keeps on pulling it down to hide it.

Why did Juvia agreed to wear this anyway? If it wasn't Mira-san who asked her to do so, she wouldn't be in this goddamn awkward situation with Gray-sama. She thought to herself.

And then a beard old man wearing gold like robe and holding a glass of wine came in to the room and greeted them.

"Just like what I'm hoping for. Fairy Tail wizards came. I have finally got to meet the both of you. You're both astonishing on the last Grand Magic Games."

He turned his attention to the water mage who just smiling at him.

"I've seen your strength, Juvia-chan. That technique you did that took most of your opponents down and out of the game was pretty impressive. What was it called again?"

Juvia's eyes widened in shock. She took a quick glance at Gray who was already blushing and trying to hide his face from them.

"Oh. Well..."

"Well we want to know the details of the things that you want us to do, now." He continued or interrupted rather.

"Oh my my. I get it." The old man just laughed, finally noticed that the two got embarrassed by his actions.

He explained the details to them. That he want an ice sculpture of a father and son that would last for a week and an extraordinary waterworks that could catch anyone's attention.

"It's for my birthday." He added. "A lot o people will come and I want them to see something interesting on the party this year that could make them stay for a little while. My maid will show you the hall where it'll take place so you could finish it as soon as possible."

"The two nodded and stood up and about to go already.

"We'll do our best." Juvia managed to say.

"Wait. You both should rest for now. I'm sure you can finish it in no time even if you start tomorrow since the party is still on the day after tomorrow. I know you guys went on a long trip just to get here. I will ask them to prepare your rooms for now."

"Is it alright?"

"Of course." The old man smiled to her. Before he left and went to his room he asked the two of them if they could join him on a dinner tonight so that they could talk about the job as well. They waited on the living room or guest room rather for the maid that will show them their rooms.

"He's kind." She breaks the silence.

"Yeah. Uhm, Juvia?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She gave him a confused look and asked.

"For what Gray-sama?"

"Well I know you didn't ask me directly to come. But I'm just so happy that I'm with you-"

But then the old lady from before interrupted them.

"Your room is ready. Follow me."

Good thing the lady came before I said something that will surely drive her insane. But damn, letting itb out somehow feels great. Like one of the hundreds of thorns in me got off my chest and made me feel better. He took a quick glance at Juvia who was obviously confused as always.

Juvia don't understand. Why does Gray-sama always leave me with suspense? She thought and just sighed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. _**Oh my my! *Mira's voice*. **_Gray finally did his first move. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So for now, I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review! Sorry for the punctuation, grammatical errors and so much more. I don't have time to revise/edit it anymore. xo


	5. Chapter 5: Unfair

They weren't supposed to be sharing a room but since a lot of you are expecting it, I changed the story. So here it goes! Sorry if I wasn't able to update a bit sooner!

* * *

Gray wanted to rest already. He wasn't able to get some sleep on their way on the train simply because he watched her fall asleep. They were following the old lady as she stopped and lead them to a cornered and opened it. He quickly examined the area just to be sure then he noticed that there was only one bed.

"Uh."

"Yes, only one bed." The old lady said as if she have read his mind.

"But..." Juvia was about to say something this time but then she cut her off.

"You're guild mates. There's nothing wrong if you're going to share a room, right? Or there's something going on between you-"

"Oh no! No! We're just...friends." Gray exclaimed.

"It's settled then." she smirked.

The two mages looked at each other and felt awkward at the same time.

I can't even stay close to her without her melting or being crazy and now we're going to share a room? This is going to be tough. He thought to himself.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. So both of you could rest for a while."

She shut the door and left them. Silence was filling the air as they both sat on the either side of the bed and waited.

"Do you want to get a shower first?" he breaks the silence.

"Maybe later. You go first, Gray-sama." She said in a low voice.

There was something bothering her ever since they came at the city. He saw the guy he never wants to see at the market when she and Gray stopped by earlier to grab something to eat.

Juvia knows it's him. She can't be mistaken. Why is he here? In all places why here? Why now? She thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Gray interrupted her thought.

"Oh not really." She faked a smile.

"Does it have to do with us sharing a room? I'm just going to sleep on the floor if you're-" but then she cut him off.

"No, that's not it. Juvia's fine, Gray-sama. Thank you."

"I think you're tired. You go take a shower first. I'll just get our stuffs downstairs."

She just smiled and nodded.

He took one more glance at her who seems still bothered of something before completely shutting the door. Gray knew there was something wrong with her. And he's determined to find it out.

**Gray's POV**

What's wrong with her? One minute she was all crazy and then she started acting like that.

I was about to go downstairs when the room that was just right next to us caught my attention. I sensed magic behind the door. It was weird. I have never sensed that kind of magic before. I was about to turned the knob when suddenly...

"You don't have the permission to open that door, Mister." The old lady said.

Damn, she creep me out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to get our stuffs down-"

"Oh this?" She tossed our luggage in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Uh. Thank you?"

I quickly took and went back to our room as I turned one more glance at her. She was still standing in front of the room that I was about to check on. There must be something in there. I have to find it out.

"Oi. Juvia." I called, knocking the door.

"Hold on a second."

She's in the bathroom? But her clothes are still here.

"Just come on in, Gray-sama." She yelled again.

"I can't because it's locked." I yelled back.

What's taking her so long?

"Oi." I called again.

Then the door creaked to an open and found myself staring at a certain water mage's bare skin and perfect body.

"I'm sorry. I took a shower already. I forgot that our stuffs weren't here yet."

"Uh, it's okay."

I felt my cheeks burning as I walk in to the room and placed her stuffs over the bed. I can't help myself not to notice the fragrance that was filling the whole room and somehow turned me on. The scent. Her scent.

"Gray-sama should take a shower now. Beside's Juvia's done already." She said.

"Yeah. And you should rest for a while." I managed to say as I was trying not to look at her body that was just covered with a towel on.

I took a quick glance at her as one strand of her blue hair fell in to her face as she smiled at me. I didn't know she's this sexy.

"Juvia slept on the train remember. She should be the one to tell you that. Thanks again, Gray-sama."

"For bringing your stuffs? It's nothing."

"Not just for that. For coming with me. For everything." She smiled.

"It's nothing really." I smiled back, as I try to hide the blush on my face this time.

**Normal POV:**

_Juvia needs to dress herself before Gray-sama could get off the shower. She can't let him see her again just her towel on. It was so embarrassing though. But Juvia can't help not to notice him staring and blushing. So adorable._ She thought to herself.

She quickly pulled her luggage to open it and took her blue dress out with a few butterflies printed on the chest part. She has to look good in front of the client and of course in front of him too. She thought again. She quickly took her hair brush out of the pocket of her luggage and her curler to fix her hair. It was like her everyday routine already.

She was almost done with her hair when she heard the shower went off and the bathroom door opened. _Gray-sama's done already? He's so fast!_

_Juvia can't see him naked. She admits, she has seen him without his clothes on for several times now and even the guild sees it. But today is an exception! Juvia will be the only one who can see his muscular arms and all of him. Oh my gosh! And since we're sharing a room and there's only one bed, a lot of things can or might happen! Juvia can't handle this._

_But for now, should Juvia peek? She can't imagine. Or yes, she can perfectly imagine him. Wet hair, bare chest and arms. His lower part covered with just a towel on. Juvia's going to melt any minute now._

"Oi. Are you alright?" he asked that almost made Juvia jump from where she was sitting.

"Uh yes." She nodded and finally turned around to face him.

Eeeehhh?!

"You look good on your dress." He complimented.

He was wearing his pants already but still without a shirt on.

_How could he? Maybe he dressed himself before he even got out of the bathroom. He has seen Juvia earlier. Gray-sama's so unfair._

What's going on with her? I just complimented her but she seems not paying attention. Usually her eyes sparkle and tries sticking herself onto me when I do that. Gray thought to himself.

Then a knocked on the door outside of their room came.

"Dinner is ready."

"I think you're ready. Come on. He's waiting." Gray told her and she just nodded wearing a disappointed expression on her face.

_So unfair Gray-sama._ She thought again.

* * *

So there you go! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like it, since you guys wanted them to really share a room. Hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. I'll update as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6: A dream

They were following the old lady as she assists them. Juvia was looking slightly disappointed behind Gray who was as usual looking and examining everything they passed by.

The big chandelier in the dining area welcomed them with fancy and bright lights. Juvia can't help herself not to be amazed again on how beautiful it was simply because it was the first time she seen one.

"Come. Come and sit here, Juvia-chan." Mr. Fuso pointed on the chair on his left side.

"Just call her Juvia, Sir." She fake a smile because the truth was, she was a bit annoyed.

The old man smiled back and just nodded.

"And you here, Gray-kun." He pointed on the chair on his right side ending the two mages facing each other in the dining table.

"It's been a while since the last time I had dinner with anyone." said Mr. Fuso laughing.

They talked and laughed while it lasts. Juvia told them a joke that made Gray almost choked up the meal he was eating because he can't stop himself from laughing. The old man told them a lot of stories about the city. Gray shared the guild's weirdness before Juvia ever joined and also Natsu's failures and idiotic mind. Juvia can't help not to feel amazed on Gray's reaction as he tells them stories about it like he was really happy it happened and it was fun. She has never seen him like this.

But then Gray stopped and he suddenly started to look pale and nauseous.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?"

"My stomach hurts. Can I head back first? I'm sorry." he said and stood up from where he was sitting.

"It's fine Gray-kun. Go ahead. I'll accompany Juvia on your room as soon as we're done."

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"You don't have to. I Besides, I can't blame you after all those talks. Specially Juvia's story. Go ahead."

"I hope you'll be okay, Gray-sama."

* * *

They served her desserts as they talk more about their jobs and stuffs. It was past 9 when they finally decided to head back to their room and rest. Juvia somehow managed to convince him to not accompany here anymore and asked him if she could take a walk outside instead.

"Are you really sure you're not tired at all?" asked Mr. Fuso worriedly.

She nodded. "Juvia slept on the train on our way here. She's not that sleepy yet."

"Okay. Suit yourself then." he smiled and left.

She was just planning to stay in the garden when she happened to saw the beautiful lake near it. The blue moon and the stars in the sky were reflecting on the water. The sound of the air hitting on the trees, making it look like they were happily dancing and the silence of everything was like music in her ears. A paradise. She sat near the lake, feeling the grass by her hands, enjoying the cool wind blowing and stroking her long and shiny blue hair.

_Sometimes, it's better to be alone because it gives you some time to be who you are and think about the things that have been bothering you for a while. Juvia guess, it's better like this. She can think and cry without people asking her and being worried about her. She doesn't want her to be a bother to them anymore. She doesn't want them to worry about her. _ _She don't want them to know what's killing her right now. She doesn't want him to know it was him._

**Gray's POV:**

Seriously, why does it have to while having dinner with them? Damn, it's so embarrassing. It's almost 10. I'm sure they're done already. But why is she not here yet? What's taking her so long. Or maybe they weren't done yet. I guess, checking on them would do.

I locked the door of our room to secure our stuffs, _not that I don't trust the people here_, and _was_ about to go downstairs when 'that room' creaked to an open. That magic again. It gives me goose bumps. What's in there? Or perhaps, who's in there?

I slowly pushed the door when suddenly I heard someone moved inside and yelled.

"Who's there?!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought there was something wrong. So I checked it." The door opened and Mr. Fuso came out holding a glass of wine on his left hand.

"It's okay. Just don't come near here."

How can I not go near it? You let us stay on the room right next to it.

He was pale. He also looked like he cried or something.

"How do you feel now anyway? Does your stomach still hurts, Gray-kun? I can call someone to check on you."

"Oh no. I'm fine already. I thought you guys were still downstairs."

He gave me a small laugh that made me feel uneasy for some reason.

"As soon as you left, we decided to head back as well but she asked me if she could take a walk outside. I'm sure she's in the garden."

"I guess, I'll check her then."

"Are you worried? he smirked.

"No! I just need to ask her something." I lied.

"Is that so? Okay then. Try to check her on the lake. "

"Okay. Thank you."

As I go downstairs, I knew that he was watching me and looking at me. People here really creeps me out.

* * *

Where could that idiot be? I've been looking for her everywhere. She must be out here somewhere. I went to the bench near the fountain in the garden already but there was no sign of her. Oh, the lake.

As soon as I get there, I was so amazed on how beautiful it was, how everything around was reflecting on the water. And then I saw where she was, under a tall tree.

Such an idiot sleeping here.

"Oi Juvia." I said trying to wake her up.

"Gray-sama. Why are you here? I thought you were sleeping already because you weren't feeling well." she mumbled on her sleep.

"Oi." I called her again.  
"I was so worried about you. But then I didn't check on you because I'm sure you'll just get mad at me."

I stopped and listened to her sleep talk instead of trying to wake up and because I felt guilty at the same time.

"I feel relieved, that you're okay now. I could get some sleep."

She's not talking in third person. How cute. This is the first time, I've seen and heard her talk like that.

"Gray-sama, I love you."

Idiot. You really think of me a lot. I let out a small laugh as I watch her sleeping, making faces and smiling as she calls my name. Since, nobody's around, and since she's asleep, I guess it would be fine.

_**Normal POV:**_

_Juvia was enjoying the air that was gently stroking her blue and shiny hair. It was making her feel comfortable, making her forget that she was alone, and that she's free. She was enjoying the night until..._

"_Juvia."_

"_Gray-sama? What are you doing here? Juvia thought you were sleeping already because you weren't feeling well."_

"_I was looking for you. Why are you here? It might be freezing for you." He took his jacket off and wrapped it on her shoulders. _

_You don't have to do this, Gray-sama. I'm fine, really." She said trying to hide the blush on her face this time._

"_I was so worried about you. But then I didn't check on you because you'll just get mad at me." She added but then he just stayed silent._

""_I feel relieved, that you're okay now. I could get some sleep."_

"_Juvia." He spoke again, finally. She thought._

"_Hmm?" she looked up and saw that he was now just inches away from his."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Gray-sama, I love you."_

_But before she could say something again, he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she was finally become aware of what was happening until something hard fell on her head._

Eh? Juvia was just dreaming? Ugh! She would've have slept a little longer. She thought as she almost screamed in annoyance. But then it felt weird. The kiss. It felt real. Juvia have dreamt of him a lot, but tonight was different. Juvia really felt his lips. It's warm and soft. Or Juvia's just imagining things again. Juvia hope he's feeling alright now though. She thought again to herself.

But then she didn't knew that a certain ice mage really went and check on her and Mr. Fuso who happened to be drinking his red wine on the balcony on his room saw everything that had happened.

"Young love. How strong yet selfish. I wish he could try to be honest with himself even for once. I can see how important she is for him. How much he really cares." He sighed and then smiled.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did! It's one of my favorite chapter so far! Is she just imagining things or what? *Mira's voice again* Oh my my! I myself, is so excited on what will happen to those two. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! I'll update as soon as possible. (As always. Hehe.)


	7. Chapter 7: Why

**Third Person POV**

Juvia went back to their room and found Gray sleeping on the floor without his clothes on, as usual. She even found his blanket in the corner of the room.  
'He really doesn't get cold.' She thought.

She took the blanket and covered it over him again and decided to sleep as well not knowing Gray was just pretending that he was asleep.

He slowly got up just to check on her. And as soon as he saw her, he somehow felt relieved and fell back to sleep.

Waking up in the same bed with the one you love is a dream come true, but in Juvia's case, Gray-sama wasn't next to her but they were only sharing a room. 'At least they were in one room, right?' She thought to herself.

* * *

She quickly got off the bed to check if he was still sleeping. But as what she expected, he was gone already.

"How could he not wake Juvia up?"

She was about to go to the bathroom when she noticed a tray of food and a note was left on the table.

_I'm sure you're asking why I didn't wake you up. You seemed tired and dreaming, so I didn't want ruin it. I asked the maid to get you breakfast. I'll be waiting in the hall._  
_- Gray_

'Oh Gray-sama, how sweet.' She thought.

She can't even help herself not to smile as she kept re-reading his letter. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she took the milk bath with rose petals that was prepared for her.

Juvia have been trying to be her usual self around him. Trying not to show the pain that she was feeling inside. Trying to forget the things he said back then. Trying to at least enjoy this moment with him. After this job, he'll probably be busy and Juvia won't be able to ask him to go with him anymore; Simply because she don't know if she can still hold the tears.

She doesn't think she can still pretend that it's not killing her every second of every minute of every hour of everyday.

* * *

"Is that all you need, Gray-kun?" Mr. Fuso asked to the ice make mage who was trying to make the sculpture already.

"Yeah. I can handle it on my own. I'm almost done." he managed to say.

"It's not finished yet but it's perfect already. All that we need now is Juvia-chan's waterworks and I'm sure it'll turn out amazing." The old man chuckled in delight.

Then a certain water mage came in running wearing a blue butterfly printed dress and white flat shoes as her blue hair bounces off and on her shoulders.

"Juvia-chan! Good morning!" Mr. Fuso greeted.

"Good morning. I'm sorry if Juvia woke up late!" she bowed her head as she kept on apologizing and still trying to catch her breath.

"It's fine. You looked really tired so I didn't wake you up." Gray said and smiled.  
Did he just smile at Juvia? 'So cute.' She thought and blushed.

"Let's finish this already," he added, focusing on his sculpture again.

"Oh yes! You should finish it already so you could still see the rest of the city. I'm sure you'll love it here Gray-kun. Right, Juvia-chan?" Mr. Fuso cheerfully said.

But then Gray got confused about what he just said and turned his attention to the water mage.

"You've been here before, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"She's familiar with all of it since she grew up here. You didn't tell him?" Mr. Fuso answered for him.

Juvia looked down at the floor, suddenly interested in the floor. "Uh. Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia have been here before because she grew up here."

"You haven't told me about it." Gray said, disappointed at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama. Can we just finish this already?" Juvia said trying to direct the spotlight off of herself.

Gray just nodded.

Gray somehow finished the father and son sculpture without any fail as Juvia did all the fountain and waterworks beautifully.

Mr. Fuso thank them for a job well done and gave them their reward much earlier than what they expected.

* * *

They were planning to go home already when the old man insisted that they have to come to the party because he already prepared what they're going to wear for the event. They can't say no to him simply because he showed them great kindness and hospitality when they stayed there. Mr. Fuso even gave them separate rooms to stay so they can prepare for the party.

They went to see the city, just what they were planning and to kill time as well, and checked each shop that they passed by.

But they decided to go on separate ways, though Gray wasn't familiar of the city yet.

Juvia bought souvenirs for her friends at the guild, new dresses that suits her element most, new shoes and she even decided to go to the salon to change her hair style while Gray was being scolded by the cop of the city for stripping in the streets.

Meanwhile, Juvia was on her way to a bookstore to check the book that her friend, Lucy asked her to buy since it was only available here when she realized where she was.

"Hurry! The lady is coming already!" a kid yelled running together with his friends to the old house across the street.

"It's been a while since the last time that I've been here. It brings back so many memories." Juvia mumbled to herself and didn't noticed the tears rolling from her eyes as she started remembering everything she went through when she was still in that orphanage.

She walked towards the door and opened it without hesitating even for a second. Three kids who happened to notice her barge in, asked her why she was there and why she was crying but she just smiled at them.

Juvia still remember staying in the corner of the room because no one wants to be friends with her because she's gloomy. She always made it rain. They can't play outside because of her. They can't go to the beach and have fun if she was going. They hated the rain. They hated Juvia so much that sometimes she asks herself why she was even born if people would treat her like this. Why do they have to hurt her? Why do they have to say things that they know will hurt her? Juvia will forever be the rain woman. She will be forever gloomy. Now she knows why Gray-sama rejected her, because she's the rain woman. No one will love her. Even if it comes, they will just leave her. She's sure with that.

She took her hanky out of her dress's pocket to wipe the tears on her face and left the orphanage. She was still sobbing as she head back to where she and Gray planned to meet when suddenly...

"Juvia-chan?" a familiar voice approached her. She wasn't looking and paying attention at first but then she noticed the man in front of him was really talking and referring to her. She looked up, shocked of who it was and was left speechless.

"It's been a long time since the last time we have seen each other. It seems like the rain isn't following you anymore, huh?"

"Bora-kun."

In all places, why here? Why now? Why do Juvia have to remember all of this now? Why do she have to feel this way again? Why?

* * *

Thanks to the sweetest -Bookworm for beta reading my story! You are really amazing! So anyway, please don't forget to leave a review! I'll be posting the next one soon! As always. Hehe. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8: I took her rain away

"Why are you here?" she finally asked after gathering the courage to not run away screaming.

"Oh. Well, one of my clients before will be having a party tomorrow night, I owe him big time, so when he asked me if I could come, I couldn't say no." he said and chuckled, shooting a charming look to Juvia.

"So? How's it going?" Bora asked, attempting to clear awkward tension in the air.

Juvia forced a smile. "Oh. Great!" Was the only thing that came out on her mouth.

"I heard you're in Fairy tail now. I still remember that Salamander who beat me up because of that stupid blonde chick. She was-"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!" she cut him off, glaring at Bora.

"They're Juvia's friends." she added.

"Whoa. Easy there." he laughs. "I'm sorry. Look, how about a dinner tonight. Just talk. We haven't seen each other for years. And you really haven't changed even a bit. So the Tenrou ** was true."

"Wait. I-"

"7pm. Same restaurant. I'm sure you haven't forgotten where we used to eat yet. See you." Bora winked at her and flashed away

Before she could refuse to him, he already left. Bora was Juvia's ex boyfriend who dumped her because he couldn't take her rain anymore. She doesn't know what happened to her. She can't move herself from where she was standing. She can't open her mouth and say anything. She can't think things she should say instead of being controlled like that by him. She hated being controlled.

It was past 6 in the evening already when Juvia reached where she and Gray was supposed to meet. He was sitting and waiting in the bench near a love specialist shop when he finally noticed her coming.

"Gray-sama! Juvia's sorry! She got addicted to a game and played a little longer. You must be waiting for an hour." She bowed her head and looked up to face him.

Instead of getting mad, Gray somehow felt relieved when he saw her. "No. It's okay. I was worried where you were. I thought you went back to the house, but then I know you won't leave me because I don't know this place."

"Gray-sama. Juvia is really sorry."

"It's late already and I'm really starving. Let's go have dinner here." She just looked at him, gaping at his blunt statement.

"This is not a date, okay? Come on," he corrected her.

He took her hand and walked with her as he tried to take quick glances at the water mage at the same time while Juvia can't stop herself from blushing by his sudden actions.

After a few minutes, they reached a restaurant that seemed familiar to Juvia, as she was still being pulled and dragged by Gray.

The waitress arranged a table for two and assisted them until they finally got seated.

It was a fine and classic restaurant. But as what Gray noticed, most people seemed like someone with 'class'.

"Can I take your order Madam? Sir?"

"Can you get us this?" Gray pointed at the Special Beef Broccoli on the menu he was holding.

"What drink do you want Juvia?" Gray asked at the blue haired mage who seemed spacing out before she noticed he was talking to her. She didn't answer until a few moments after the question.

"Sorry, Gray-sama. Umm. Juvia wants an iced tea. Thank you." she managed to say.

Gray knows that there was something bothering her. Something that was making her feel uncomfortable on where they were and then suddenly a man wearing a combination of blue and white color cape approached them with a grin.

"Juvia-chan. I told you that it's a dinner for just the two of us." Bora said, staring at Gray.

"Bora-kun? This must be a mis-" but then Gray cut her off.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry if I ruined something between you two but I'm Juvia's long time friend or perhaps her ex-boyfriend. And you must be the famous Fairy Tail Ice Make mage, Gray Fullbuster."

The way Bora talked to him ** him off. Gray was controlling himself not to punch his face when Juvia stopped him by holding his hands.

"Bora-kun. Sorry but Juvia don't remember agreeing to a dinner with you tonight. Gray-sama, can we go somewhere else? Juvia's really sorry about this misunderstanding."

They were about to leave already because they were starting to get the attention of everyone in there when Bora pulled Juvia's arm tightly making her almost scream in pain. Juvia clenched her teeth.

"You really did changed. Have you forgotten everything I did for you Juvia? Have you forgotten those days when no one even wants to be around you because you're too gloomy and you always make it rain? I was there for you when no one else was, right?"

Juvia started to remember everything he was saying. Those days when everyone was rejecting her, when no one wanted to be around her. It was killing her. But Bora left her, leaving her out to wallow in her own misery. And for that she felt bitter resentment to the man.

Gray felt her shaking because she was still holding his hands,

"Juvia-chan. I want us to-" Bora started, but was interrupted by Gray.

"What are you here for? To brag what you did for her?" Gray cut him off.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take knowing his friend was being treated like that.

"You dumped her right? How could you tell her that you were always there when obviously, you never were!" Gray almost yelled at him. Juvia felt her eyes watering at Bora tights grip around her arm.

"What do you know about me, Fullbuster?" he smirked.

"What I know? Is that Juvia fell in love with a wrong person before." Gray said, leaving Bora speechless and utterly defenseless.

Gray walked to where Juvia was standing, covering her face and crying. He wiped her tears with his own hands and smiled at her.

"Come on." he whispered to her and grabbed her hand.

They were about to leave the restaurant already when Bora said something again.  
"You will get tired of her as well. You can never stand her rain!"

Gray turned around to face to the direction where they left him standing, wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"That will never happen, you bastard. I took her rain away when you should have done that when you still have her. You had her at her worst days. You should've cared for her but you chose to break her heart. And you were right, she changed but into a better person."

They left him there speechless and being laughed at by everyone at the restaurant and went straight at their client's house to get some rest.

He didn't say anything to her instead he let her be alone for a while.  
He can hear her crying in pain after he closed her bedroom door.

The rain started pouring hard outside as he listens to her. He can feel everything she's feeling because of it. Then he remembered what Mirajane told him.

Her past. Everything she has been through. The rejections and failures. And me. I took her rain away already but somehow, I am the reason why it came back. He thought as he brushes his hair off with his hands and felt really guilty at the same time.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait! We just got our internet connection back. lol. I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after! Please don't forget to leave a review! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9: Mistake

It was past 9 in the evening already when Gray decided to head back to the room he once shared with Juvia.

He understood that she needed to be alone. That she needs time for herself. He knew it was the best thing to do instead of talking to her about it. Or simply he didn't know what to say or what to do when something like that happens.

He was about to turn the knob of his room when suddenly, 'that door' right next to his creaked to an open like it want him to see what was in there.

Out of curiosity, he didn't hesitate to barge in. He even called if someone left the door open to check but no one answered him.

He slowly walked in, trying not to get caught in case someone was still in there. It was dark and he can barely see everything. Only a small lamp near the bed was lighting the whole room

Then she noticed a woman with gold brown hair, dressed with a beautiful pink rose patterned dress was lying on a bed and seemed unconscious.

But Gray found it weird. He thought and he knew there was something powerful in there because of that pressure of magic he sensed before, but right now, right there, there was nothing.

He walked right next to the bed and stared blankly at the woman. Her gold brown hair fits her crimson white skin, her beautiful eyes and red lips.

She's really beautiful. He thought.

But then footsteps coming from outside to the door interrupted him. Just as soon someone came in, he had already hid himself in the closet.

It was an old man holding a glass of wine which didn't seem out of the ordinary, he didn't seem fully conscious either. His steps were limp and it seemed that he was drunk, Gray wasn't fazed as he was from Fairy Tail.

"Darling. You've been lying there for so long. I've been celebrating my birthday without you for seven long years already. We'll be together again tomorrow. I promise you that." The man's words slurred.

He kissed her on the forehead and placed his left hand to the woman lying on the bed and started performing magic.

"It can't be... But how? There's only one person I know who can use that kind of magic." Gray whispered to himself.

"I'll do anything to be with you again. To bring you to life, even if it means me dying." The old man spoke, stroking the hair of the beautiful lady.

"Lost magic. Time Ark. I know that woman lying there is not dead but I didn't know that Time Ark can heal someone and bring someone back to life." Gray mumbled to himself unknowingly.

"Who's there?" The old man exclaimed, scanning the room for any intruders.

Crap!

"Excuse me, master. Your visitors have arrived," the old lady said from behind the door.

"Oh. Okay. Tell them, I'm coming," he said before turning his attention back to the woman lying on the bed.

"We'll be together again, tomorrow. My wife. I can't wait to be with you again." he kissed her on the forehead again and left.

Gray sighed in relief before coming out of the closet and quickly went out of the room before he really got caught.

He was trying to bring his wife back by using the lost magic. Just like what Ultear wants before. I have to stop him. I have to tell this to Juvia. He thought to himself as he run to where her room was.

"You really did change. Have you forgotten everything I did for you Juvia? Have you forgotten those days when no one even wants to be around you because you're too gloomy and you always make it rain?"

Those words have been on Juvia's mind ever since she and Gray went back to their client's house.

Why now? When she already forgotten everything? When she got over those memories already? Why does she have to feel this way again? She did nothing wrong. She was trying so hard not to make it rain before but she can't help it. She can't do anything about it because if she could, she will do everything she could if it would stop them from treating her like that.

A knock on the door ruined her thoughts and a familiar voice spoke. "Juvia."

"Gray-sama?"

"You don't have to go out and see me. I understand. I just hope you're feeling okay now. I know you're-"

But before he could continue what he was saying, she opened the door and hugged him.

"Thank you Gray-sama. Thank you so much."

"For what?" he asked trying to keep himself cool despite of the sudden blush she caused him.

"For always being there for me." she began crying on his shoulders as he hugged her back.

He was going to tell her about what he knew but then he realized that she needs him more than anything right now. She needs him to be by her side at this moment.  
He broke their hug and wiped his tears with his hands, as she was looking right at his eyes with hers being swollen because of crying the whole time.

"Juvia's a total mess. Don't look at her like that, Gray-sama." she managed to say.

"You're beautiful." he said as he leaned in and started kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked in to her room as Gray shut the door by kicking it behind.

He wasn't sure if it was right or wrong but it's like his heart and mind finally became one. He wanted her to forget everything even for a night. He wanted to make her feel she was loved. He knew it was wrong. He knew he was being unfair because he knew he was taking advantage of her. Taking advantage of her weaknesses, but he can't stop now.

* * *

It took us month to update the story and I am really really sorry! I promise to update more often. I will end the story on Chapter 13 so get ready! Thank you also for the amazing reviews, I appreciate it a lot! Tell me what you think about this one as well! Thank you!


End file.
